Flyers are a common way for merchants to reach their target customers. They are often delivered in a stack, or bulk, by regional distributors. Over the years, flyers have migrated from paper to digital format with the digital version of the flyer mimicking the paper version. However, current digital flyers are primitive in functionalities, often being a simple scanned version of the printed flyer with certain additional information about the items listed. While more advanced systems exist, they rely on proprietary software that often requires a bulky download. Even with such advanced systems, functionalities are limited. U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/011,602 and 13/011,612, hereinafter referred to as “commonly owned patent applications” and which are incorporated herein by reference, describe an interactive flyer system that utilizes tiling and polygon mapping technology, among other technologies, to enhance the experience of the flyer viewer.
However, existing digital flyer technologies and websites that provide the digital flyers are inadequate in organizing and presenting multiple digital flyers across different merchants. Accordingly, systems and methods that address at least some of these shortcomings remain highly desirable.